Killing me Softly with his song
by littlewolfalex
Summary: I decided to add another chapter. it has two more songs that sakura and syaoran send to each other to remind the other that they will always love them please R+R!!!
1. Chapter One

Hey guys! I just really had to make this songfic cause well I really like this song and it sounds soo good.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own cardcaptor sakura CLAMP does. I don't own the lyrics to killing me softly with his song either  
  
Sakura – I watched as the plane took off taking my dear Syaoran from me. "I love you" I whisper.  
  
Syaoran – I'm staring out the plane window. I can see Sakura in the Terminal. Suddenly I hear a soft voice whisper "I love you" I know its from Sakura. "Don't worry, I'll be back. Soon"  
  
Sakura – The plane is flying away. I wont see him again.  
  
Strumming my pain with his fingers, singing my life with his words, killing me softly with his song, killing me softly with his song, telling my whole life with his words, killing me softly with his song.  
  
I heard he say a good song, I heard he had a smile, and so I came to see him, and so I came to see him and listen for a while, and there he was this young boy, a stranger to my eyes.  
  
Strumming my pain with his fingers, singing my life with his words, singing my life with his words, killing me softly with his song, killing me softly with his song, telling my whole life with his words, killing me softly with his song.  
  
Oh______________________oh____________________  
  
La la la_____________la la_______________la  
  
Who__________la__________who___________la  
  
Strumming my pain with his fingers, singing my life with his words, singing my life with his words, killing me softly with his song, killing me softly with his song, telling my whole life with his words, killing me softly with his song.  
  
I felt all flushed with fever, embarrassed by the crowd, I felt he found my letters and read each one out loud, I prayed that he would finish, but he just kept right on……..  
  
Strumming my pain with his fingers, singing my life with his words, killing me softly with his song, killing me softly with his song, telling my whole life with his words, killing me softly with his song.  
  
Sakura – "Goodbye, Syaoran. Please don't forget me." 


	2. Chapter Two

I decided to add one more chapter for 1 very nice reviewer who requested it so here it is. It's probably not very good but I tried my best. Both Chapters have songs.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own cardcaptor sakura so don't sue me. I also do not own Atomic Kittens "Whole again" or K's Choice "I will return to you"  
  
Chapter Two  
  
It had been 3 years since Sakura had said goodbye to Syaoran. She decided to send him a cassette with a song on it so he could always remember her till he returned. Little did she know he was doing the exact same thing.  
  
Sakura (on tape) – Hi Syaoran, its Sakura. I still love you and I'm hoping you still love me. I'm sending you this tape with a song on it so you can remind yourself everyday that I'm still waiting patiently for you. Anyway, here it is.  
  
1  
  
2 Whole Again – Atomic Kitten  
  
If you see me walking down the street  
  
Staring at the sky  
  
Dragging my two feet  
  
You just pass me by  
  
It still makes me cry  
  
You can make me whole again  
  
If you see me with another man  
  
Laughing and i'm joking  
  
Doing what I can  
  
I wont' put you down  
  
Cause I still want you around  
  
You can make me whole again  
  
Looking back on when we first met  
  
I can not escape and I can not forget  
  
Baby you're the one you still turn me on  
  
You can make me whole again  
  
Time is layin' heavy on my heart  
  
Seems I've got too much of it  
  
Since we've been apart  
  
My friends make me smile  
  
If only for while  
  
You can make me whole again  
  
Lookin' back on when we first met  
  
I can not escape and I can not forget  
  
Baby you're the one you still turn me on  
  
You can make me whole again  
  
So now I'll have to wait  
  
But baby if you change your mind  
  
Don't be too late  
  
Cause I just can't go on  
  
It's already been too long  
  
But you can make me whole again  
  
Lookin' back on when we first met  
  
I can not escape and I can not forget  
  
Baby you're the one  
  
You still turn me on  
  
You can make me whole again  
  
So anyway, I'm still waiting for you Syaoran. Only 4 years to go!!  
  
  
  
Syaoran (on tape) – Hello Sakura. I just want you to know I love you. Here's a song for you.  
  
I will return to you – K's Choice  
  
Today there's nothing more to say,  
  
but someday I'll return to you.  
  
Today things didn't go our way,  
  
maybe tomorrow I will return to you.  
  
Today I'd like to slip away from all this pain.  
  
Someday I will return to you.  
  
Today I'd like to be a cell inside your vein.  
  
Maybe tomorrow I will return to you.  
  
Once more I'd like to put a spider in your bed,  
  
for that, I will return to you.  
  
I want you to hear the things I never said,  
  
for that, I will return to you.  
  
Dry the rain inside my head,  
  
to hear the things I never said,  
  
I will return to you.  
  
To be a light beam through a cloud,  
  
to laugh at things I'm singing now,  
  
I will, I will return to you.  
  
I will return to you, to you.  
  
Someday, I'll return to you.  
  
I promise you that I will return in 4 years. If I don't…. well I don't know what would happen if I didn't because I know I will. They cant keep me away from you… I love you.  
  
So was it good? 


End file.
